


The Burning Sun

by AresCatastrophe



Series: sunflowers [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aioria sólo quería un pan, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Desert, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Headcanon, M/M, Mu es medio cabrón, No es muy explícito pero pues x, No sé hacer resumenes, Non-human Mu, Perdón, Porn With Plot, Post-Hades War, Reconciliation Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, a little ooc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AresCatastrophe/pseuds/AresCatastrophe
Summary: Aioria y Mu no tienen la mejor relación del mundo, Shion lo nota y los envía a una misión a Egipto, donde deben encontrar una solución a sus diferencias y quizás algo más.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Leo Aiolia
Series: sunflowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034553
Kudos: 2





	The Burning Sun

Aioria lo sacaba de quicio. Para ser sincero, ninguno de los dos se soportaba. Al parecer Shion lo notó y exactamente por eso los envió a una misión. A ellos dos. Solos. Se iban a matar, lo sabían desde que dejaron el santuario camino al Sahara.

Era una misión muy sencilla: un grupo de criminales tomaron un pequeño asentamiento, mantenían a los pobladores como rehenes y al gobierno no le importaba demasiado. Era una tarea para un santo de plata.

— Lleguen a caballo, no tenemos la locación exacta, no pueden teletransportarse. Deberán rastrearlos — había dicho Shion.

Y Mu quería arrancarse los ojos. Aioria no dejaba de hablar sobre lo difícil que era abrir una lata con una cuchara, era obvio que hacía su esfuerzo por romper la enorme y gruesa muralla de fuego que en general impedía que Mu diera señal alguna de tener sentimientos. Era eso lo que Aioria tanto detestaba, que el santo de Aries se mostrara tan indiferente al mundo cayéndose en mil pedazos, literalmente.

— Eres imposible — terminó por decir el león —. Un espárrago es más interesante que tú.

— El horizonte es sólo una línea para aquellos que no saben ver más allá de su propia nariz — susurró Mu, con la mirada puesta en el mediterráneo. En unas horas llegarían a Alejandría —. No me sorprende.

— Puedes hacerte el misterioso todo lo que desees, pero no dejarás de ser un cascarón vacío — el barco avanzaba a través del suave oleaje de esa noche clara —. Desde niño fuiste así. Pocas veces reías.

— Te esforzabas tanto con tus bromas que me dabas lástima — era mentira, Aioria, junto con Milo, eran su pedazo de alegría. Amaba ir a Rodorio y conseguir manzanas que comían a orillas de un pequeño lago —. Tu personalidad entera está construida en la sombra de Aioros.

Supo que tocó una fibra sensible porque Aioria calló por primera vez en horas. Después de eso se quedó solo hasta que el puerto de Alejandría comenzó a ser visible. Ya era bien entrada la madrugada, así que la investigación tendría que esperar hasta que el sol saliera.

Bajaron del barco sin dirigirse palabra, sólo las necesarias para ponerse de acuerdo en qué hostal pasarían esa noche. Podían pagarse un buen lugar, pero entre más desapercibidos mejor. Con suerte no les tocaba un lugar con chinches en las camas.

Pero claro, ellos nunca, nunca, contaban con buena suerte.

A pesar de que conciliar el sueño fue un martirio, pudieron descansar lo suficiente para el siguiente día. Salieron del hostal tan rápido como pudieron y desayunaron cerca de un mercado de artesanías. Al principio Aioria no paraba de quejarse porque él quería ir a otro lado, donde aseguraba que no le iba a dar una indigestión. Afortunadamente después lo comprendió.

— ¡Tú ni siquiera comes! ¿Por qué me arrastras hasta aquí?

— ¡Cállate un segundo, Aioria! — Mu aplastó la carta contra la mesa, sacando de órbita al santo de Leo, que en general no esperaba respuesta alguna de su compañero.

— Guau. Sí tienes emociones — una sonrisa amenazaba con salir de los labios del griego, estaba a punto de reír — ¿Qué me dices de los sentimientos? A ver, di "Aioria, me disculpo por ser un idiota aburrido y arrogante contigo. Sigues siendo mi compañero favorito".

— Yo no miento.

— ¡Ah, claro que sí! ¿Recuerdas cuando le cortaste el pelo a Saga para hacer experimentos con alquimia y le echaste la culpa a Kanon? Teníamos 6 años — ni por asomo Aioria tenía intención de guardar silencio — Y esa vez que…

La mano helada de Mu sobre sus labios lo tomó de sorpresa. Aún más la mirada exasperada y suplicante en esos ojos violetas. En una situación normal habría mordido la palma del lemuriano, pero entonces comenzó a escuchar una plática que se daba a unos siete metros de ellos.

— Que piden una recompensa absurda, aparte, ni quién quiera rescatar a un puñado de pastores — decía un mercader que surtía a un puesto con canastas —. Oí que amenazaron con torturar a los rehenes si no tenían el dinero para la siguiente semana.

— Los van a matar — suponía la dueña del local con un gesto de falsa preocupación —. Escuché de un caso parecido en Libia, pero al final mataron a los pastores porque la comida se acabó y no podían seguir manteniendo el asedio.

— ¡Ah, qué lástima!

Los santos se miraron por un segundo y sin palabras llegaron a un acuerdo. Se levantaron pero fueron por caminos diferentes. Mu se perdió en el mercado colmado de gente y Aioria pidió unos cuantos panes con carne para llevar, luego se acercó discretamente al local de canastas y cantimploras. Los mercaderes seguían hablando del tema, así que Aioria fue metiéndose poco a poco.

— ¿Y no hay seguridad por ahí? — preguntó de la nada, con dos canastas en cada mano.

— ¡Ja! Apenas hay seguridad aquí — se mofó el comerciante — ¿Planea ir de paseo por ahí con su novia? — Aioria tenía signos de interrogación por todo el rostro — La de pelo rosa que acaba de irse… no deberían andar solos allá, es una zona peligrosa para turistas.

— ¡A-ah! Sí, claro — la risita nerviosa de Aioria aligeró el ambiente — ¿Por dónde es eso? Para no ir hacia ese lugar.

— Hacia las afueras de Abu Minqar. Muy lejos de aquí, no se preocupe.

— Oh, muy bien — pagó por las canastas, agradeció y salió de ahí casi corriendo.

Él, el santo de Leo, el gran león de oro, estaba avergonzado. No sabía porqué le había dado tanta pena, pero cuando llegó al lugar que Mu le comunicó telepáticamente hizo grandes esfuerzos para mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Qué te sucede ahora? – inquirió Mu — ¿el ratón te ha comido la lengua?

— Um, no.

— Puedo leer tu mente si no me lo dices.

— Ah, arrogante y chantajista, ¿de verdad eres tan espiritual como dices? — eso fue suficiente para detener a Mu.

Caminaron un rato más para llegar a una zona con apenas gente. En el trayecto Aioria le platicó su conversación con los comerciantes (claro, omitió algunas cosas). Los esperaban dos caballos, con lo suficiente para sobrevivir una semana en el desierto. Mu nunca comía, así que toda la comida iba para Aioria. Y en caso de quedarse sin agua, la alquimia lemuriana los auxiliaría.

— ¿De dónde conseguiste dos caballos? — comenzaron un trote lento, no podían matar a los corceles de cansancio — ¿No era más fácil conseguir un auto?

— A menos que tú sepas manejar, que lo dudo, y que sepas dónde conseguir una gasolinera a mitad del desierto, te invito a cambiar los caballos por un auto — la piel de Mu comenzaba a colorearse de rosa con el calor del desierto. Él había nacido en las montañas del Himalaya, no figuraba en el Sahara.

Discretamente Aioria sugirió que descansaran cada cuatro horas para que los caballos no resintieran el trabajo, porque si se atrevía a mencionar que la piel del lemuriano era muy fina lo más seguro es que iba a terminar enterrado en alguna duna. Tomaban agua, Aioria comía, esperaban media hora y seguían su viaje.

Sabían muy bien que si no llegaban en siete días los rehenes morirían, pero se permitieron descansar más temprano la cuarta noche en el Sahara. Después de días juntos los dos tenían la ira a flor de piel, aún más bajo las condiciones extremas del desierto y ningún lugar a dónde ir. Estaban ellos solos en la inmensidad de Egipto.

Armaron sus tiendas en un pequeño oasis sin agua. Los troncos se habían caído y secado, ahora sólo servían para ocultarse. Aioria ató a los caballos en las palmeras y regresó a la pequeña hoguera que Mu había hecho con un círculo de alquimia. La tienda no era muy grande, las noches ahí no se parecían al ardiente día, todo lo contrario, el frío azotaba con crueldad, dado a eso dormían cerca.

Claro que Mu soportaba fríos aún más intensos, sin embargo decirle a Aioria que era un enclenque debilucho acostumbrado al calor y por eso debía mantenerse cerca sería iniciar una guerra. Mejor le dio una explicación más amable como: "moriremos de frío en tiendas separadas".

— ¿Todavía hay pan de trigo? — los ojos verdes de Lia se asomaron por encima de los hombros de Mu, que acomodaba con paciencia limitada la canasta de víveres.

— No. Me lo comí.

— ¡¿Qué?! — la indignación que salía del pecho de leo era incalculable. Mu no necesitaba comer porque absorbía nutrientes del sol, era obvio que ese había sido un capricho muy inconveniente — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

— Porque tú te tomaste toda el agua. Hace tiempo que pasamos las dunas, ya no puedo extraer agua de ningún lado — la respuesta de Mu fue simple y berrinchuda. Y sólo consiguió enojar más a Aioria.

— ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE! — el griego se levantó muy ofendido, enfrentando a Mu — ¡¿Por qué no puedes pensar en algo más que en ti?!

Ahí comenzó la guerra entre dos volcanes con mucha, mucha lava de rencor.

— ¿Yo, egoísta? ¿Quién traicionó la memoria de su hermano por orgullo?

— ¡No metas eso a la conversación! — el cabello de Aioria se veía rojo a la luz del fuego — Porque tú le diste la espalda a todos y huiste como un cobarde ¡Sabías que el patriarca no era Shion!

— ¡Y tú sabías que Aioros no era un traidor!

— ¡Dejaste morir a Aldebarán y Shaka!

— ¡No los metas! — el rostro de Mu comenzaba a llenarse de rojo, el cabello comúnmente lila se volvía de un color dorado muy parecido al de su armadura — ¡Tú nunca piensas antes de actuar! Siempre crees que haces lo correcto sólo porque tus instintos humanos te lo dicen ¡nunca escuchas! ¿Crees que fuiste el único que sufrió todas esas muertes? ¡Yo estuve solo, tú tenías a Milo!

— ¡No! — rugió Aioria, cerrando su puño sobre la bufanda roja de Mu — ¡Tú me dejaste! ¡Y sin decir nada! ¡Pudiste decírmelo! Pasar por todo eso juntos ¡pero te fuiste sin mí! ¡No confiaste en mí! No te importé, no te importa nadie ¡ni siquiera Athena!

La mirada de Aioria era como un sol furioso, su suave melena rubia se mecía con el viento gélido. Como gotas de lava, dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas, escarlatas gracias al reflejo del fuego.

Y Mu no sabía qué decir. Él amaba tener la última palabra, ser el último en golpear, que su mirada se impusiera sobre todas las cosas, pero ahora… Se sintió expuesto y diminuto. Era más que obvio que entre los insultos que se lanzaban a diario había más que rencor, pero sólo ellos no se habían dado cuenta.

Como una chispa que se convierte en incendio, la cortina de fuego que protegía el estoicismo de Mu se cayó a pedazos y arrasó con todo cuando tomó el rostro de Aioria y besó sus labios con tanto ahínco que el griego dejó de respirar por un momento. Fue un parteaguas. Las lágrimas y rabia se mezclaron en ese beso violento, que arrancaba más que suspiros; revivía las cicatrices y al mismo tiempo las sellaba.

Las manos de Aioria arrastraron a Mu dentro de la tienda, donde el calor comenzó a sofocarlos. Como un vendaval se deshicieron del lino y algodón que los cubría, quedando expuestos sobre la alfombra persa. El mismo frío de la noche avivó la ceniza que se encendía más con cada mordida llena de desahogo.

— Lo siento… — suspiró Mu en medio de ese arrebato sentimentalista. Las manos de Aioria mantenían las suyas juntas contra la alfombra, y podía sentir los dientes hundirse en la piel de sus muslos.

— ¿De verdad planeas ponerte a hablar ahorita? — la voz del griego también sonaba agitada, grave. Había ganado el control, los dos lo sabían. Y a decir verdad, ver a alguien tan indomable como Mu ceder así hacía desquicios en su mente.

En las siluetas se escurría el carmesí de la hoguera, brillando en las gotas de sudor que bajaban de los caireles rubios. Deteniendo su tortura de besos, Aioria buscaba con desespero entre las cosas de Mu. Agarró un frasco lleno de cubos de aloe vera y tomó dos que rompió entre los muslos de Mu. El frescor hizo que el cuerpo bajo él temblase, podía sentir los nervios bullendo, la furia oculta.

En un descuido Mu pudo liberarse de la presión que había puesto sobre él para poder darse media vuelta, y con el pecho rozando la fría alfombra sus ojos llenos de ego retaban a Aioria. El leonino volvió a usar su fuerza para mantener al otro sobre el suelo, empero, su mano libre se resbaló río arriba entre las piernas blancas, hasta que sus dedos causaron escalofríos por la columna de Mu, volviendo de ese rostro eternamente serio una oda al deleite.

De alguna forma Lia estaba consciente de que eso era más que sumisión o un acto de redención. Un hombre con el alma tan destrozada estaba dándose permiso de confiar en él.

Se hizo de las caderas firmes, fijándolas con ambas manos. No fue una maniobra suave, nada de lo que estaba haciendo lo era. Fue deslizándose en Mu sin ningún aviso, temblaron un momento antes de que Aioria comenzara con su ráfaga afrodisíaca. El choque de la piel era como martillo y metal, sacando chispas que avivaban la hoguera. No tenía un ritmo, sólo la necesidad primitiva del placer, el nudo en el pecho que hacía hervir la sangre.

La tienda se llenó de sus voces sin armonía, del morboso sonido que el sudor suavizaba. Aioria siguió así hasta que las fuertes piernas que no había cesado de embestir comenzaron a flaquear. Mu, aturdido en su delirio dejó que Aioria volviera a dejarlos frente a frente. La piel oliva del griego brillaba hermosamente bajo esa tenue luz que venía de afuera de la tienda. Sus dedos fríos delinearon las jóvenes facciones, desde la mandíbula afilada hasta los labios delgados. Así pues, cuando Aioria volvió a envainarse en él, lo tomó por sorpresa y su voz sacudió al viento.

Aioria se inclinó y abrazó las perfiladas caderas, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de Mu, que, al mismo tiempo, se afianzó en la espalda morena, suspirando sobre los anchos hombros. Cada golpe era más firme y profundo que el anterior y aún así se movían como las llamas de un gran fuego.

La voz del lemuriano se cortaba cada vez que su cuerpo entero vibraba bajo Aioria. Se sentía perdido en el éxtasis, con la cordura que le restaba llamaba el nombre de su compañero, y este a su vez tenía apenas los suficientes cabales como para cambiar de posición cada vez que el cuerpo de Mu comenzaba a temblar.

Estaban ebrios de ira, alborozo y el excitante mundo en que Eros los había sumergido.

La madrugada los alcanzó inevitablemente. Cansados y con el corazón en la garganta se quedaron viendo al techo de la tienda, boca arriba y rendidos por completo. Hace tiempo el sello de alquimia se había agotado, estaban a oscuras, únicamente iluminados con la luz nocturna.

— ¿De verdad habrías ido conmigo? — Mu no sonaba soberbio, tenía la mirada perdida en las estrellas rojas tejidas en la carpa — ¿Habrías renunciado al santuario?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? Teníamos un enemigo en común, Athena ya no estaba en el santuario, ¿qué me ataba a ese lugar? — las manos de Mu navegaron en los rizos de Aioria, destrozados por él mismo hace un momento.

— Pues… — Aioria estaba acostado con la espalda en el pecho de Mu, resguardado entre sus piernas, pudo sentir el fuerte suspiro nostálgico del lemuriano — no entendía tus sentimientos, los de nadie. Aioria, sabes que no soy humano, ¿cómo puedo entender algo que no es parte de mi naturaleza? Mi estirpe es la obra maestra de Hefesto, pero no somos perfectos. Puedo sentir dolor, tristeza, felicidad… Amor, pero no como tú o Shura, o Angelo. Siento haberte llamado un traidor, pero, por favor, no me culpes por haber tenido miedo. Era demasiado joven… aún lo somos.

El corazón del ariano latía con fuerza y pena. Aioria comprendía que, después de la enorme traición de Saga, a Mu le había costado regresar al mundo y aún más abrirse a las nuevas experiencias que no pudo vivir durante su niñez y adolescencia. Bueno, a decir verdad, durante toda su vida.

— Mmn. Seré sincero: sigo sin entenderte muy bien. Pero supongo que tú tampoco me entiendes del todo, ni a mí ni al mundo fuera de Jamir y sus montañas — aunque el cuerpo de Mu era frío, Aioria encontraba su latido muy relajante. Era como el centelleo de una estrella —. Si quieres… O no… Podemos… Ayudarnos a… Comprender el mundo del otro…

Pasó un buen rato para que Mu respondiera, Aioria comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que dijo pero cuando quería levantarse de su cómodo lugar los brazos de Mu lo envolvieron una vez más. Y sintió un tibio beso en la frente.

Lo tomó como un "sí".

Aioria supo que era de día porque un calor horrendo se encerró en la tienda. Abrió los ojos lentamente, buscando a tientas a Mu, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que estaba solo en la tienda. Buscó su ropa y cuando salió de ahí sólo encontró un caballo.

No tardó en pensar lo peor. Seguramente Mu no quería ni verle la cara, alguien tan orgulloso no aceptaría que se rindió a un arrebato de sentimientos. Aioria debió saberlo.

Resignado comenzó a levantar la tienda, con o sin santo de Aries, la misión debía ser cumplida. Empacó todas las cosas y las subió a su corcel, no quería irse pero comenzó un lento trote hacia el sureste. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando otro galope se le unió y, con el caballo, su jinete.

— ¿A dónde ibas? — Mu traía dos cantimploras llenas de agua a cada lado de su caballo — Fui a buscar agua ¿me crees tan inmaduro como para huir de ti?

— Bueeeno…

Aunque su dinámica de bromas pesadas no había cambiado en lo absoluto — con las pocas horas libres que tenían en la noche como excepción —, el camino a la pequeña aldea fue mucho más sencillo sin ellos discutiendo la ruta a cada kilómetro.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea fue cuestión de minutos para que limpiaran el área. Sorpresivamente también eran un excelente equipo en batalla. Con la pandilla perdida en algún plano de existencia que Mu no había querido especificar, los santos pudieron llevar a los campesinos hasta la ciudad para que recibieran atención médica. No revelaron su identidad a nadie y tan rápido como los aldeanos estuvieron seguros, Mu se teletransportó, junto con Aioria, a las afueras de Rodorio, el pueblito que rodeaba al santuario.

Estaban agotados, pero se permitieron pasear unas horas en Rodorio. Sin rencores, mucho menos resentimiento: los había quemado el fuego.

Compraron un par de manzanas y huyeron al pequeño lago al que solían ir con Milo cuando no tenían entrenamiento, pasaban tardes inolvidables ahí, riendo y siendo felices.

Echados en el pasto verde rememoraron esa época de paz febril, hasta que la noche cayó y la luz de sus constelaciones los bañó con un poco de esperanza.

Las peleas con posibles amenazas de muerte jamás se terminarían pero, por lo menos, ya se sentían libres de amarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer unu


End file.
